Ascension
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: The conclusion to the Lost Prince of Deltar saga. Angeron must save his world from the ruthless Zerphajin Empire.


Ascension Part 3 of the Lost Prince of Deltar saga   
By Jeremy Keil   


Disclaimer: I forgot this in my prior stories. I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any of the characters within. If I did, Bill Gates would have a stiff competitor in the race for world domination. No, I'm not that egocentric...I'd just rather that Gates not rule the world. Short form - I don't own DB/Z/GT; if I did, I'd be ruling the world. Oh, and one more thing...the Deltans and the Zerphajin are mine, as is Saila. Don't steal them, please.

Prologue: The Incarcerated 

Elder Dika, a Deltan female who was unusually tall for her advanced age, looked over to her incarcerated collegues. "This is a disgrace...all our best warriors, cut down to size one by one, and us in prison." She looked almost exactly like a Namek, aside from a more humanoid face and skin color, as she sat with her arms crossed. The Elder across from her, Kitrol, looked similarly disgusted. "You're right, Dika. This just hasn't been our decade. One of our own steals our most precious artifact, the people lose faith in us, and the Zerphajin thrash us from here to Deltar Prime. Something tells me that maybe the days of the Deltans are numbered."

The eldest Elder sat in the very center of the group, muttering what appeared to be an ancient chant or prayer. "Hiyou has been like that for the past week," Dika said in concern. "He hasn't so much as eaten or drank in seven days. How can he be so calm when everything we know is crashing down around us?" Kitrol merely shook his head. Hiyou was the eldest and head of the Elders, and he hadn't been himself for the past three years. Ever since the swiping of the Psychosaber, he'd slowly become seemingly eccentric, delving himself into meditating and studying history. The unspoken question in Dika's mind was, _Does Hiyou know something we don't, or are we all just going crazy?_

Hiyou's eyes slowly opened. He didn't see as well as he used to, but amazingly, he always knew who he was facing, even with his eyes closed. His ancient voice began, "Gather 'round, my fellow Elders. Long have I been in meditation, and much do I have to tell you all." Obligingly, every Elder in the cell moved closer to the center. _The first time that Hiyou's spoken in a week...this must be important,_ Kitrol thought. Hiyou raised one hand and slowly spoke, "My fellow elders...as I said, much have I to tell you. I will start at the beginning, since that is where it is always best to start. Listen closely, and guard your minds that you may not forget.

"First of all, the Zerphajin battle fleet is returning here as I speak. From what I can sense, things did not go well for them on Earth. In fact, I believe the Lord Admiral may be dead. I have a suspicion as to how, but I will not reveal that just yet. On another good note, I have located the Psychosaber and its thief. It spoke to me as I meditated...it said it is in better hands now than when it was in the display case. Furthermore, it seems that Dai Kaio Deltar has been released from the Psychosaber." Gasps of shock were heard, and one Elder said, "That's impossible! Only a Super Deltan and a descendant of the Kings of Deltar could unlock the Deltan Kai!" Hiyou waved his hands, and all the noise diminished to nothing. All was silent for a minute before Hiyou spoke again.

"Finally, an very important piece of news. The person who 'stole' the Psychosaber (which I believe was not a theft but rather a liberation) is also headed back here with three others, including Dai Kaio Deltar. And it appears that the 'thief' has gained something that has not been obtained in over 3 millennia." Dika asked, "And what is that?" Hiyou smiled as well as he could. "He has become an Evolved Deltan." Every Elder very nearly fell over. Kitrol and Dika looked toward each other. Kitrol began, "But that would mean..." "That the 'thief'..." Dika continued. Hiyou finished, "Is a descendant of the ancient Kings of Deltar. Or rather we should say, the descendant, since there are no more left."

Silence once again fell over the cell. Dika finally spoke up, "You said you had a theory as to who killed the commander of the Zerphajin fleet. Would this theory involve the Evolved Deltan that's returning here?" Hiyou simply nodded, having exhausted most of his strength. Kitrol asked the guard for some food and water, and the guard obliged. Dika voiced again, "If he is the last descendant of the ancient Kings...that means there's a chance of us getting out of here after all." Kitrol, now ministering food and water to Hiyou, agreed. "I sure hope so, Dika...I sure hope so."

Chapter 1: The Warriors 

Angeron, the tallest of the four, stared out the window into space. His emerald eyes seemed locked onto a distant star, the star that was his former home. _I wonder...will the Elders welcome me after I free them?_ he thought. Saila stood beside him as if she were able to read his mind. "Don't worry about it, Angeron. We'll take it one step at a time," she consoled. Gohan, training on the far side of the ship, added, "Yeah, Angeron. We'll take down the Zerphajin like nothing, and then we'll free the Elders." Deltan Kai nodded. Angeron turned around and spoke, "We'll have to be careful. No doubt the Zerphajin leaders have heard of us, and they know Gohan's and my description. They'll be on alert, which means we've got to be prepared for anything."

Just then, an alarm sounded and the lights dimmed red. Dai Kaio Deltar stated, "Red alert! Red alert! Huge fleet approaching, and it's Zerphajin by design!" Angeron's eyes narrowed. "Great...and this ship's not built for heavy combat..." The Evolved Deltan walked to the airlock and put on an EVA suit with magnetic boots. "I'm going to go keep them busy," he voiced with confidence. "I'm on channel 3 on the comlink, so I'll let you know if I need any help." The others nodded, and Angeron headed out the airlock and out onto the forward hull. _Kais above, I hope this works..._

The Zerphajin fleet zoomed in at maximum combat speed. Angeron watched carefully. "Saila, take the helm! Get me in position to take on those larger battle frigates!" he spoke into the comlink. He felt the ship accelerate beneath him and saw the larger frigates coming closer. _ Almost there..._ he thought as he powered up some Ki Blasts. As soon as he was in position, he fired a well-aimed volley of high-powered Ki Blasts. The front two of the battle frigates were hit and exploded, causing a chain reaction among the rest of the larger frigates. Smaller frigates and one huge megafrigate was left, but Angeron had his strategy planned out. Saila took evasive action to dodge the lasers from the smaller frigates. The smaller frigates rejoined formation around the megafrigate, which powered up its blasters for a single, potentially crippling blow. But the ever cunning Evolved Deltan had the fleet right where he wanted it.

_Kais above, are they ever idiots..._ Angeron went to rapid-fire and started to pick off some of the closer frigates one by one. Fortunately, it didn't take much energy, as Angeron was conserving energy for the megafrigate in mid-formation. "Saila, take the weapons and take down the smaller frigates. I need to conserve my energy for the big one." Gohan's voice came on the comlink, saying, "Are you nuts, Angeron? That thing's huge!" "Size doesn't matter! Deltan Kai, take helm! Saila will give you directions!" Angeron cut off the comlink and braced himself for a massive Masenko, a energy move Gohan had taught him while in transit. The ship zipped forward, and its lasers cut through the smaller frigates like a razor. The megafrigate barely grazed the transport's shields right above Angeron's head. _Just a little closer..._ Angeron thought as the megafrigate loomed among the stars like the Grim Reaper...or as Angeron saw it, the Grim Reaper's next victim.

The Deltan raised his two hands in a triangle formation, palms out, to his forehead. "MASENKO, HAHHHHHHHH!" Angeron brought his hands down in front of him and sent out a wave of energy. The beam of Ki struck the ship right in the engine area. Overheated from the outside, the engines of the massive battleship exploded. Saila narrowly avoided the blazing fire of the smoldering megafrigate. Angeron entered the airlock and shut the door just as they passed under the remains of the dying fleet. He took off his suit, reentered the ship, and took the helm. "We've got no choice. Time to see if our refurbished hyperdrive engine works!" Before anyone could say a word, he plotted a course for Deltar VII and flipped the hyperdrive lever. The transport jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind mere shrapnel.

Chapter 2: The Arrival 

The ship decelerated out of translight and into orbit around Deltar VII. Angeron swung his chair around to face his three companions. "Okay, here's the deal," he said. "I'm not exactly welcome on Deltar VII anymore, and with the Zerphajin conquest of this system my popularity hasn't exactly risen. We need to find some place secluded to land. Then we'll need to find out where the Elders are being kept. My parents, though they won't exactly be very happy that I'm back, should be able to help, providing we can find them." Deltan Kai spoke up, "If this helps any, the Zerphajin can't sense power levels. Any large power level they see flying about, they automatically assume is of a Zerphajin. They wouldn't be able to tell we aren't until they saw our faces." Angeron nodded. "That will help very much," he concurred. "Now let us prepare to land. By landing on Deltar VII, we put ourselves into the heart of danger. Personally, that is where I'd rather be."

Angeron employed stealth mode on the ship before firing the reentry rockets. Skillfully controlling their descent, the Evolved Deltan managed to land in a large section of forest. _Not that it matters much where I park...I'll more than likely put it into its capsule, _ Angeron thought. He picked up the Psychosaber and sheath from where he'd left them prior to the space battle and placed the scabbard around his shoulder. He activated a time-delay on capsulization, then opened the door. The four quickly exited, and the door had just closed when the ship turned into a capsule. Saila picked up and pocketed the capsule. "Let's hope your parents are still in their house," the Astor told Angeron. "They won't be too happy to find out you'd been hiding me from them all those years." "Necessary risk, my dear Saila..." Angeron paused. "If I remember correctly, their house is...this way!" He pointed westward, toward the setting Deltar star. The four powered up and flew into the sunset.

They had been flying for 10 minutes when Gohan yelled, "Guys! I see a house!" Angeron flew over and confirmed that it was indeed his parents' home. His parents were not outside as of yet, so all four descended to the small forest clearing below. Dai Kaio Deltar knocked on the door gently. A female voice yelled angrily, "I told you, we'll get you the tax as soon as we get it!" The four space travellers looked at each other in confusion. "Maybe I'd better try..." Angeron knocked on the door and spoke up, "Mother? Father? It is I, your son." A male voice said in a soothing voice, "The accent is most certainly not Zerphajin, but could this really be our son?" The female voice sighed, "Might not hurt to look. It sounds like our Angeron, but we can't be too careful." Footsteps were heard, and then the door opened slowly. A small female Deltan, no taller than Deltan Kai, tenatively poked her head out. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Angeron...you've...you've...dyed your hair..." she stammered. A male Deltan, approximately as tall as Gohan, appeared by his wife. He spoke up, "Angeron, you've changed quite a bit. And who are your friends?" Angeron waved him off and replied, "Let us come in first. The story I have to tell is quite a long one, and time is of the essence." The parents stood back and allowed their Evolved son and friends enter.

About an hour later, all had finished dinner and Angeron had finished his story. His mother, Xeria, asked, "So you are saying that all the legends are true?" Deltan Kai answered, "All except that one about the Psychosaber being cursed. The only thing about it that could remotely be considered a curse is that only Psychics can use it." Jepaq, Angeron's father, inquired, "I'm still not very enthusiastic about you and Saila. You could have at least emailed me about it!" Gohan replied, "The Galactinet's email system isn't too reliable on long distance, especially not when the email's going out from Earth." "I know this is very sudden," Angeron began, "but Saila and I have discussed this all the way over here. We want to have the wedding here, according to Deltan tradition." Jepaq scoffed. "The Elders aren't going to go along with it, son." Angeron looked into his father's eyes. "Once we rescue the Elders, many things will change. I cannot avoid fate, and fate needs me here. Get used to it, father. Your son is a Psychic, a Legendary Super Deltan, and the only remaining heir to the throne of the Kings of Deltar."

Xeria patted her husband's arm. "Jepaq, dear, we have not had a quarrel with the Astor for years. Angeron and Saila's marriage could very well cement friendly relations between our two races. Let destiny take its course." Jepaq sighed. "You're right, my beloved Xeria. We cannot fight the plans of the High Eternal Being. We will stand by our son." He looked up into his son's emerald eyes. "We will stand by you and the fate set before you. But be warned, my son. The Emperor of the Zerphajin is quite ruthless, and it is said he dwarfed Mikoral in power. This will be no easy task." Angeron simply smirked. "The Creator is on my side, Father. I have no choice but too succeed. Anything less would be against destiny." The sun finally set, and the 6 decided to settle into bed in order to be well-rested for the next day's events.

Chapter 3: The Breakout 

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast (or rather a breakfast banquet), Xeria hugged her son. "I wish you success, my son. I now realize that it is time for you to live your own life." Jepaq simply nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the meal...all 10 metric tons of it!" Gohan joked. Angeron supressed a laugh and managed to say, "Indeed, mother. You are as good a chef as ever. Why you never opened a restaurant, I'll never know." Xeria blushed a bit. "Oh...take care of yourself, Angeron. I've always sensed something special about you ever since you first kicked me from within." Jepaq added, "Personally, I thought you just wanted to get the birth over with so you could explore the universe." Angeron chuckled a bit and hugged his parents. "Well, Father, you weren't too far off. Now we've got to get going. Remember the signal we said we'd give when all is over." The older Deltans nodded. Deltan Kai led the group of warriors into the sky.

The four warriors flew side by side toward the Deltar VII city of Deltropolis. A cityscape did indeed rise from the horizon...one with several Zerphajin-like skyscrapers. _Two freakin' weeks they've been here, and they've already got their headquarters set up?_ Angeron thought. Unshaken, the Evolved Deltan gave his orders with military-like precision. "Okay, Gohan, scan the southwestern section of the city. Saila, southeastern. Dai Kaio Deltar, northeastern. The northwestern quadrant is mine." As if of one mind, the warriors scanned their respective quadrants in unison. _They've got to be around here somewhere..._

A solid fifteen minutes went by before the Astor piped up, "Got it! Southeastern section, the tall building right in the center!" Angeron spun around. "Okay, I'm going to Psychically cloak myself and Gohan. Saila, cloak the Deltan Kai. Stealth is of utmost importance." Using their respective Psychic powers, Saila and the tall Deltan deflected the light beams so as to create a shield of invisibility. Able to sense each other by Ki, they floated together toward the ground. They ducked into an alley and dropped their light screens. Angeron oriented himself, then jumped and flipped to the top of the dead end alley's wall. "It's this way!" he spoke. Angeron led the way, and the other three followed suit. The tallest skycraper was their goal.

Before long, they were in the lobby of the skyscraper. Dai Kaio Deltar said, "Everything from this floor up is too nice to be a dungeon. We're looking for a sub-level here." Angeron nodded. "Agreed. As soon as we enter the elevator, it's time we disappear." Gohan smirked. "You had to pick one of my favorite songs for that line, didn't you?" he asked. Without another word, the four entered the elevator, and the two Psychics raised the light screens again. Angeron searched for the unique Ki signature of the oldest Deltan, knowing as he did there was only one Eldest Elder. "Got it! Sub-level 23!" he whispered to Saila, who hit the bottommost button of the elevator. Gohan piped up, "They just had to pick the one floor where escape would be dang near impossible, didn't they?" Angeron signaled him to hush. _We may be invisible, but we're not inaudible, _the Evolved Deltan sent telepathically to Gohan. Just then, the doors opened to the deepest and darkest sub-level. "Show time..." Angeron muttered to himself.

Angeron took point and followed his senses toward Hiyou's energy signature. As was expected, there were several guards around the Elders' cell. Telekinetically, Angeron threw a small pebble from off of the rock floor into the nearest guard's head. Instinctively, the guard spun around, only to be met with a Ki Blast he never saw. The other guards saw their colleague's demise but not the half-Saiyajin behind it. The hidden warriors fired another volley of Ki Blasts at the guards, ironically catching them all off guard. The guards disintegrated before they hit the floor. Angeron dropped his light screen. "They had all their guards on this floor guarding their most valued prisoners. Not too bright, if you ask me." An old voice proclaimed, "The Prince has returned!" A female Elder came to the cell door. "Angeron? It's you, but you're...different!" Angeron gave the Elders a silencing sign, then drew the Psychosaber. "Let the fall of the Zerphajin begin with this one stroke of my sword..." The tall Deltan sliced downward, severing the hinges in one strike. He sheathed the Psychosaber and helped Gohan move the door aside. "Silence is needed. Now let's go! Saila and I will keep you all cloaked!" Angeron and Saila raised the light screens again as they went up the elevator.

All seemed to go well. They left the lobby without any hitches and stepped outside the door...when Angeron remembered he, Gohan, Saila, and Dai Kaio Deltar were not cloaked. "Saila, Deltan Kai! Take the Elders and get out of here!" Saila protested, "You could be killed!" "Necessary risk, my dear...now go!" Angeron's resolve was clear, and Saila could not dispute it. She and Dai Kaio Deltar went one way, and the two remaining warriors took to the sky in a race. Suddenly, Angeron paused in mid-air. Gohan stopped as well and inquired, "What's wrong? We've gotta go!" The ever-stoic Deltan pointed right in front of them. In unison, the two turned their heads to face...a diminuitive but extremely powerful warrior. The Emperor boomed, "Well, hello, Angeron...I've been waiting for you."

Chapter 4: Final Showdown 

Gohan looked as if he felt inferior. "You could have just told me, Angeron!" The Deltan shrugged and replied, "I've always been one for theatrics." The Emperor put his hands on his hips and said, "If you two are done conversing, I think it's time to kill you." Angeron simply smirked and answered, "I don't think so. But you're welcome to try...just not here. You will follow me...and only my friend here will accompany us." The Zerphajin warlord nodded in agreement. Angeron lead the way out of town and to an area of air right over a Zerphajin base. Gohan gave a look that asked if Angeron was crazy. Angeron simply shook it off and stared down the Emperor as if inviting him to make the first move. "You are very foolish, Deltan," The Emperor stated. "You may have defeated Mikoral easily, but you will not survive against me..." The Emperor powered up immediately and transformed into a level beyond Gamma Zerphajin. Seemingly unfazed, Angeron transformed into Legendary Super Deltan and Gohan transformed into SSJ2. The three squared off in mid-air, ready to fight.

Angeron sprang forward first and attacked the Emperor, Gohan following close behind. The Emperor blocked the attacks easily and countered with his own punches. Angeron tried firing a few close Ki Blasts, but the Emperor dodged them. The stray energy blasts fell toward the ground and impacted at several key places of the base below. The Emperor retaliated with a few Ki Blasts of his own. Angeron and Gohan deflected the blasts in unison, Gohan upward and Angeron downward. The base below was further devastated by the falling blasts. Suddenly, the Emperor broke off his attack and floated back. "You knew, you poor excuse for a Deltan! You knew the base below us is the seat of my Empire's government!" Angeron smirked. "Actually, it was a lucky guess. Not like you can do anything about it now, because your base and your government has been decimated!" the Evolved Deltan shouted. Sure enough, the base below was in shambles, and it was easy to sense that there were no survivors.

The Emperor became enraged. "You miserable Deltan! You, your friends, and your whole race shall perish!" He powered up incredibly, and Gohan looked scared. Amazingly, Angeron looked unfazed and drew his sword. "Do you know this sword, Emperor? It's the first, last, and only of its kind...and the last sword you'll ever see!" The Deltan's oceanic eyes narrowed, and his aura flared. Angeron powered up like he had never powered up before. Gohan floated back in surprise and barely managed to say, "It's your show, Angeron!" The angry Evolved Deltan spun his sword in his hand. "This is for all the innocents you've slain, all the lives shattered by your hand, and all the suffering of billions enslaved around the galaxy!" Angeron disappeared and reappeared attacking vigorously with the Psychosaber. The Emperor narrowly dodged the precise swings of the blade. Unfortunately, Angeron's speed increased steadily, and the misses became more and more narrow.

Without warning, the Legendary Super Deltan flew back. "You think you're so tough? I dare you to give me your best shot!" Angeron yelled. Gohan shouted, "Are you nuts? His power level is astronomical! He'll disintegrate you like nothing!" Angeron simply replied, "Gohan, go see if Saila and Dai Kaio Deltar need help! I'll catch up to you later." The Emperor chuckled. "You are such a fool, Deltan..." As Gohan flew off into the distance, the Emperor raised one hand and charged a massive energy charge. Angeron remained stationary even as the extremely strong wave of Ki flew toward him. Angeron raised his sword upward at almost the speed of light, deflecting the beam straight up. The Emperor looked shocked. The Psychosaber's blade now appeared transformed, glowing with the energy and fury of millions of dead Deltans, past and present. "See you in the Inferno, Emperor!" Angeron's yell cut through the air, and his blade swung around in a perfect arc, severing the Zerphajin's left arm. Another slash segmented the Emperor at the mid-section, and a final spiral decapitated the frightened ex-monarch. In the same motion, Angeron sheathed his sword and charged a massive volley of Ki Blasts. What remained of the Emperor disintegrated into nothing.

Angeron powered down out of his transformation and surveyed the landscape below. Not a single stone was left unturned. "Thus ends the Zerphajin Empire...not in fire, but in lightning..." The remnants of the Zerphajin race entered transports and fled the planet. "The once-proud race, now reduced to cowards...this was their fate. And now, it is time to claim mine..." The lone warrior flew off toward the distant horizon, leaving the signs of death behind for the signs of a new life.

Epilogue: Farewell 

The newly crowned Angeron sat upon his refurbished throne. It was built to exactly replicate the throne of the Ancient Kings of Deltar that had been destroyed millennia ago. He proclaimed, "For my first act as the new King, I, upon request of my new Queen, Saila, will renew the Coexistance Treaty between the Astor and the Deltans." A tray was placed upon his lap, along with a blank parchment-style scroll. Angeron spoke as he wrote: "As of this date, it is hereby authorized that there be a full and utter peace between the Astor and Deltan races. This peace is sealed by the official, legal marriage between the Deltan King, Angeron I, and the Astor Saila. In addition, the Astor and Deltans agree to an alliance of powers until such time (if any) that such an alliance is deemed unnecessary." The regal Evolved Deltan signed his name to the document and added his seal. Saila then took the scroll and handed it to the Astor ambassador.

The aging ambassador rose and cleared his throat. He began, "The Astor race recognizes Angeron I as the ruler of the Deltar system and will willingly cooperate with him. We accept this pact of alliance in the presence of Deltan and Astor alike not only on the behalf of the Astor but also in honor of King Angeron I and his Queen." The ambassador signed his name to the document and handed it back to the new Queen. "Congratulations, King Angeron I. And may I be the first Astor to say: long live the new King of Deltar!" Angeron rose and set the tray aside. "May this peace last for generations, Ambassador. My dear Queen, please let the retainer have an official copy made and sent to our allies for their record." "Of, course, my love and liege," Saila answered with a curtsy. She handed the new Coexistance Treaty to the retainer. Every Deltan, Astor, and guest stood up and applauded. Angeron bowed regally but carefully, as he was still getting used to the robes.

An hour later, Angeron was in more casual clothing as he said goodbye to his friend. Gohan hugged Saila and said, "You take care of him, all right?" Saila nodded. Angeron shook Gohan's hand and stated, "You better visit me. And next time, see if you can bring Goten, Trunks, and Videl along." Gohan smiled and answered, "I'll try." The demi-Saiyajin turned around and entered Angeron's former spaceship. Angeron and Saila waved goodbye as the door shut. Within a short time, the spaceship accelerated out of the atmosphere. Deltan Kai remarked, "Now our adventures are over!" Angeron shooked his head. "No, Dai Kaio Deltar..." he said. "I have a feeling it's only begun."

**THE END...FOR NOW...**


End file.
